Talk:Nocuous Weapon
I just finished camping him for 2 kills (80 min between pops). No drop :( 0/2. He certainly casts drain a lot. I counted his HP at about 430. Also, I made sure to hold him waiting for all spawns. He definitely replaces bottom boggart in the group of 4 on widescan. *What's with the spawn time saying 1-3+ hours? Shouldn't it say its window opens after 1 hour or that it has a 1 hour cool down or something? Maybe just 1+ would sufficient. --Thefinalrune 22:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *Easily solo'd as a 40WAR/NIN. Killed it in 5 hits with underskilled Great Axe. Didn't even get through shadows. Possibly to solo as low as 30 with some jobs as the Boggarts would check no higher than Decent Challenge to a level 30. Gave no xp upon death so it's level has to be less than 28. I rocky 16:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *5/8 on drop. killed the weapons at i-9 til it popped, took 2 hours the first time, 3 hours the second, and popped after ten mins the third time. killed it as 46nin/16thf each time. User:Hammbone Mozesbaby, unicorn *Camped for 3 kills for trial weapon. All weapons in area killed, NM popped at 60 minute intervals. Isymerenwen 00:28, March 24, 2010 (CDT) *I just made discovery camping this NM the last two days for the Dagger Trial 2. I started off killing all the weapons Boggarts in the area because I didn't know what to kill. 7 hours laters, (I had to go to work, noone killed it the whole time), I come back for lunch and killed the at I-9. I popped, and I killed. As the ph respawned, it appear in the fifth position of the six boggarts. Went to work, and when I got home 7 hours later and tried to popped it the second time, I only killed the 5th one and it pop the next cycle. I confirmed this again an hour later. so here is how it looks like on widescan. Will-o'-the- Wisp Boggart Boggart Willo-o'-the-Wasp Boggart Boggart Boggart Boggart Boggart (PH) Boggart Will-o'-the-Wisp Battue Bats Battue Bats. When it pops, it looks like this on Widescan. Will-o'-the- Wisp Boggart Boggart Willo-o'-the-Wasp Boggart Boggart Boggart Boggart Boggart Nocuous Weapon Will-o'-the-Wisp Battue Bats Battue Bats. Yes, it moves position on widescan when it popped. I only killed it three times, so I don't know if this is a coincdedence or the way it is. I hope this helps the next person from running around like mad killing all weapons in sight. If anyone else can confirm this, by all mean do so. As for the grip. I got it on the second killed, so I am 1/3 on it. Shadofitr 06:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *I started the trial with another person. All three times it took exactly 90 minutes between each spawn. Killing all Boggarts in the area. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 01:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) *Camped for Dagger Trials. Had some competition. I can confirmed that it spawns between Placeholder ID's: 95 and 97 and only in a 60 minute intervals after its time of death. Aelius 23:58, February 25, 2012 (EST) ** Just an update. Apparently SE has decided to change this NM's mininum window cooldown to 15-20 minutes. I can absolutely say as fact that I killed this NM 3 times in around 45 minutes. I remember arriving to the area and NW was already popped. I killed him and NW popped again after killing over 3 more PH's. After that I killed 4 more PH's and then he popped again. Aelius 04:56, December 22, 2013 (EST)